Paws 'n Claws
by AlthomUnderhill
Summary: Lucy is ready to be changed into a vampire. Her care-taker Harrison isn't so keen on the matter. What will happen when they leave their Seatle home to live with the Cullens? More importantly, what will happen when Seth Clearwater meets Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Harrison grumbled into the greasy looking public phone. I kept my eyes on his, searching for any bad news. "It's Harrison." I couldn't hear what the person on the other end of the phone was saying over the rumble of the subway. Harrison cleared his throat unnecessarily. I sighed and pulled my purple wind breaker tighter around me. It was fucking cold. "Am I still welcome?" He asked awkwardly. Stupid Harrison, he can't feel how cold it is. Harrison's tense shoulders relaxed a bit and I heard boisterous laughter from the phone. I think my lips are turning blue. I made an exaggerated kissy face and saw that my lips were in fact blueish. Harrison glanced over at my short frame, leaning against the freezing cinder block walls of the Seattle underground. "I'll be there in a few hours. Thanks again, Emmett." He clunked the phone back into it's hostler. "Can we please find somewhere with heat?" Harrison sighed. "It's not that cold out." I stood straight and glared at him. "I can't wait until I'm like you." He brushed passed me and started towards the stairs to the street. "I can." He muttered. I huffed. I was going to get bitten, he had promised Mom.

I followed Harrison up the steps and giggled when we passed some teenage girls. They were awestruck at how amazing Harrison's looks were. Even when Harrison was frowning, he was gorgeous. His hair was so black it had a blue tint. His bangs fell just above his eyes and swished off to the left. His green eyes pierced everyone to their very core, especially when he was in a bad mood. Which was most of the time. Harrison would have everything going for him if he'd lighten up. He rolled his eyes when he had to swerve around them to continue walking. It was hard to believe that Harrison loved my Mom. He looked about nineteen. And then there was me, an awkward fifteen year old trailing behind him. Harrison took a harsh turn to the right and glided across the street, I tumbled after him in my three sizes too big green high top converse. "You hungry?" He growled over his shoulder. "Uh, no but I will be." I smirked. "What do you want?" He continued, ignoring my smart ass remark. "What can I have?" Harrison's lips twitched as if they were trying to form a smile. "McDonald's." I caught up to him and hooked an arm through his. "Awesome."

Harrison's nose scrunched up and I felt him stop breathing. He still wasn't used to being so close to my blood. "After you eat, we're heading straight to the Cullen's." I smiled widely. "And then I'm going to get bitten!" I squealed. He gritted his teeth and picked up his walking speed. The smile fell off my face. "Sorry." I whispered. He yanked open the glass door to McDonald's and shoved me through. I trudged to a window table. He already knew what I wanted. I'd eaten there so many times my blood should be grease. It was tough being poor and not old enough to get a job. No body wanted to hire a kid. Harrison was sick of this city, he said it held too many bad memories. I couldn't agree more. I picked up a napkin and started picking off little pieces. Harrison had said that a long time ago he had met a couple like him. Emmett and Rosalie. They lived in a little town called Forks where there was hardly any sun light and plenty of territory for hunting. Emmett had offered to take Harrison in but he'd have to stop feeding on humans. The Cullen's fed off animals. As I sat there thinking about all Harrison had told me about the Cullens ,little shreds of napkin formed a fibery white mountain.

Supposedly the Cullen Coven was rather large. Harrison knew of Emmett and Rosalie, another man called Carlisle who was the head of the family and his mate Esme. Emmett had also mentioned something about his siblings. I was shocked out of my thoughts by a plastic brown tray being jammed in front of me. Harrison plopped down into the chair across from me. "There." His face looked sour. Apparently this place didn't smell good to him. The tray had forced my napkin bit mountain off the table and my dark wash skinny jeans were scattered with white specks. "Thanks." I replied in a dark tone. Harrison looked antsy as I picked at my chicken nuggets. "You really want to get out of here, huh?" I said, staring at a burnt French fry. "I do and I don't." I looked up at him. "Explain." He sighed and fidgeted in his seat. "I know if I leave, I'll never come back. But if I don't leave now, I'll stay here forever." I nodded and sipped my chocolate milkshake. "They don't know about me, do they?" Harrison glared at the table. "No." I looked at my reflection in the window. My dirty dish water blond hair falling in my face. My icy blue eyes swimming with tears. I smiled sadly at my Pikachu shirt that was peeking out of my jacket. "Nobody ever knows about me." Harrison stood. "We should get going. They're expecting" He paused. "me." He finished, instantly regretting it. I bit my lip and pushed back my tears. "Well, they're going to get us." I stood and smiled as best as I could.

Harrison and I had reached the edge of Seattle and he was preparing himself for the run to Forks. We had stopped at our temporary home in an abandoned subway kiosk to grab our belonging. I slung my black messenger bag over my shoulder. "You ready, Lucy?" I looked up at the gray skies. "As ready as I can be." He looked at me and then pressed two of his fingers on the back of my neck. Drowsiness seeped into me at once. His fingers moved to the small of my back and pressed there. My eye lids drooped and my knees wobbled dangerously. His fingers were then on my wrists, covering the main artery. Sleep hit me like a semi-truck. That was Harrison's gift. He brought sleep. My dreams were filled with the sound of wind rushing around me.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment I opened my eyes I groaned and squeezed them shut again. Where ever I was, it was bright. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes, my eye lids weren't doing a good enough job of keeping the light out. "Son of a bitch." I muttered to myself and slowly drew myself up into a sitting position. "You've got quite a mouth on you, huh?" A deep voice said from across from me. I jumped at the sound and tried to open my eyes again. I could only squint, the fact that everything in the room was white didn't help. "Sorry, but who are you?" I said while rubbing my left eye. The man chuckled. "I'm Emmett." I nodded, still drowsy. He sounded like a college frat boy. I yawned and my eyes were now fully adjusted. I surveyed the room. Nice plush white carpet covered the floor, the walls were pure white, a high crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. A glass coffee table separated the white fabric couch I was on from the couch Emmett sat on. Then I noticed Emmett. He was HOT! Strong facial features stood out, angles everywhere. Even his hair was sharp, it was gelled into spikes. He radiated masculinity. He chuckled again, snapping me out of my trance. "I'm Lucy." I mumbled shifting my gaze to my shoes. "I know." I heard him shift on the couch.

I sighed. "Where's Harrison?" I looked at Emmett again, this time with more control. He smiled and my controlled vanished. I blushed and looked away quickly. "Stop doing that." Emmett stood and reached over to ruffle my hair. "I don't get to do it much anymore." I flattened out my hair and stood also. "He's hunting." I frowned. "So, _I get to introduce you to everybody." My eyes bulged. "C-can't we wait 'till Harrison gets back?" Emmett smirked. "No." A calming, silky voice came from across the room. My head whipped around. A sandy blonde haired man stood at the bottom of an extravagant staircase. He glided towards us. "I'm Carlisle." I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I knew that they were going to be beautiful but this was getting out of hand. "I'm--" I started but his nod cut me off. "Welcome to Forks, Lucy." I smiled. "Next." They chuckled. "Ain't she cute?" Cooed Emmett as he pinched my cheek. His cold fingers didn't shock me. I was used to Harrison's body temperature. I batted away Emmett's hand. _

_The click of high heels caught my attention. A little black haired woman was prancing down the steps pulling along a blonde man, who looked rather cautious. I gasped at how stunning they both were. Every Cullen was perfect. Her spiky hair bobbed as she dropped to the floor. She squealed and rushed over to me. The blonde man made his way over more slowly. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. Her coldness was just beginning to seep into me when she pulled away. "I'm Alice and YOU are going to make an absolutely fabulous vampire!" I liked her already. "Oh, isn't she darling, Jasper?" The man smiled weakly and a sudden anxiousness flooded me. "Come on. Don't be such a worry wart!" Alice teased and poked Jasper's cheek. _

"_Can I come out now?" A high voice piped as a little girl with giant chocolate brown eyes peeked around the corner of a doorway off to the right. She was magnificent. Dark brown ringlets of hair fell just past her waist. She was wearing a white summer dress that increased her chances of being mistaken for an angel. Everyone seemed to radiate pride as she made her way to our little grouping. Even through all her beauty this little girl horrified me. She wasn't human but she wasn't vampire. "What is she?" I asked, taking a step back. Alice threw a meaning full glance at Jasper and calmness invaded me. The sudden change made me a little dizzy. Carlisle reached down and scooped the girl into his arms. "This is our newest addition. Renesmee." Renesmee smiled shyly and reached her hands out towards me. My breath got stuck in my throat. I gulped and looked away from her. "You didn't answer my question." The mood in the room had changed from friendly to awkward. "She's half human and half vampire." Jasper said while crossing his arms. I blinked a few times. "How'd you manage that?" I looked back over to her, she had withdrawn her arms and was trying to hide in Carlisle's shoulder. Alice plowed forward, her smile ever present. "We didn't. Edward and Bella did. They're hunting with Harrison. If you let Nessie touch you, she can show you." Renesmee peeked at me through her hair. I bit my lip. I was scared of her._

_We all stood there for a few more seconds. I took a deep breath. "Ok." A collective sigh went through the Cullens. Carlisle stepped forward. "Here." I reached my arms out shakily. Renesmee hooked her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. A shivered rolled down my spine. She reached up and placed her palm on my cheek. I grimaced. "Close your eyes." She whispered softly. I reluctantly did as she told me. She showed me everything. She showed me wonderful vibrant things, happy things, sad things. She showed me her Mom and Dad. Bella and Edward. Her human grandfather, Charlie. Her aunt, Rosalie. Carlisle's wife, Esme. They were all grand, even Charlie looked good. She showed me what thirst was like, a dry burn in the depths of your throat. She showed me numerous foreign vampires and the word 'friends' sprang into my mind. The images were building, faster and faster, like she was getting to the best part. _

_A tall dark skinned boy made his appearance. He had long black hair that was often tied into a pony tail. "My love." She cooed. "Jacob." She showed me his smile, his laugh, his heat. She took me hunting, letting me feel the relief of animal blood. She took me to La Push, dancing across the rocky shore while holding Jacob's hand. Then she showed me something that I would never forget. A transformation. Jacob became a wolf with russet colored fur. She explained the pack. Various others popped into my mind. A bulky man named Paul. Quil and Claire. Jared and Kim. Sam, the alpha, with Emily. Embry. She paused on Leah, showing me her dislike. Fondness rushed through me as Seth appeared. He was cute. Dark skin, shiny black hair. Tall, a little lanky but still muscled. Big eyes, a shy smile. She showed me his blush. "Almost done." When she said that I noticed how my legs had began to ache. "This is important. Alice says so." She then tried to explain imprinting, she tried to let me feel it. I could tell that she was struggling. "I get it." I whispered._

_I felt her removed her hand and I opened my eyes. They were still there, almost in the exact same positions. All looking at me. I then noticed that the hunting party had returned. Bella and Edward standing close together, their hands linked. Rosalie with her golden hair nuzzled up to Emmett. Esme's warm smile. Harrison looked happy for a change, his eyes a light gold. Nessie giggled. Jacob was standing in the back of the group looking desperate. Nessie dropped from my arms and skipped into his arms. Relief washing over his facial features. "Welcome to the family." Esme said while reaching forward to tuck some of my hair behind me ear. "Thanks." I smiled the biggest smile I ever had. _


End file.
